Behind Closed Doors
by honeybeeze
Summary: He's going to marry her. She just doesn't know it yet.


_Why am I doing this again? I'm a glutton for punishment. I'm trying for another crossover? Geez, I dont even know what to say about this._

_A reviewer recommended a HunnyxHinata story. This has nothing to do with "An Idiots love story,"  
_

_I might try another ouran host club with Hinata coupling. If you got an idea, send it over :)  
_

_Oh why do I do this? Is this even considered a pairing? They're weird together.  
_

_Anyways, your reading this, which is good. I'm glad I'm not the only one that enjoys crack pairings.  
_

_You'll probably figure this out but it doesn't always go in perfect time order.  
_

_Leave a review?  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club nor Naruto.  
_

* * *

A small smiled passed over his lips, his fingers gripping the window seal. His face so close, his nose was almost pressing against it like an eager pup when the owner comes home.

"Ne Ne Takashi, Hina looks cute today," His round innocent eyes watching the young girl avoid the crowds of girls outside.

Box in hand, she sat on a bench by herself, pressing at her yellow dress. He could see her eyes from his position; pearl pupil less eyes.

"Ah,"

"Her hairs a little shorter now, ne?"

"Ah," His toes wiggled in his shoes as he tried to scoot closer.

"Let's talk to her after school again, Takashi," There was silence from the tall boy but Hunny didn't notice. She was brushing at the long pieces of hair from her face.

She was neither beautiful or striking. Though her eyes were different, she was ordinary.

Except.

Expect she blushed and stuttered and fumbled with herself, tripping over her feet and easily read. The thoughts made him smile.

* * *

The day went pitifully slow. But finally, the second time of the day Hunny was allowed to see the blushing girl was when the last bell rung and he ran up the stairs and down the hall. She was leaving her last class and heading for the doors, smiling besides a brunette with buns and an angry white eye man.

"Hina!" She glanced over and smiled softly. He grinned before launching himself at her.

"You're so cute, Hina!" They tumbled over together, his body laying over her.

His grinned widened.

There was more then just her blushing and stumbled with her words did he love. A hand crept up as he giggled.

"Sorry, Hina." Red blossomed in her cheeks as he pushed himself up, hips pressed against her, one hand on the floor, the other hand's fingers brushing just below her breast.

"I-I-I-I.-"

"Off," Hunny was plucked from her form, then dropped away from her. He pouted, squeezing Bun-Bun closer to his chest.

"Ne, Neji. I was just saying hello," The taller boy was the same grade of himself, always silent until it came to his cousin. Neji glared at the shorter boy.

There was an awkward pause.

"Neji. . ." A soft voice turned Neji around to his cousin. She tugged at his uniform and bit her lip.

"Its o-ok. He didn't mean any-t-thing." Neji still made no sound. Hunny grinned up before bouncing around and clinging to Hinata's arm.

She was taller but only slightly.

"Hina, are you coming to host club?" She blushed at his closeness and tried to inch away,

"I-I-I-I-I-," With a shove, Neji was there again, glaring down at the blonde boy.

"Of course not," Grabbing hold of her upper arm, Neji dragged his younger cousin away. Hunny pouted, clutching Bun-Bun closer to his chest before turning back towards Mori. He smiled up at him before climbing up on his shoulders.

"Let's go Takashi,"

* * *

He liked her soft cheeks and long dark hair that curtained around her face. He liked her wide eyes that grew. He could just imagine long ears on top of her head, she would look just like a cute, innocent bunny.

"Hina!" Her head bobbed up from staring down in her lap outside, bento on her lap and chopsticks stopped before her mouth.

"Oh, Hunny," He grinned as he bounced towards her, giggling at her soft blush. She smiled back. He stopped before her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you come out here often, Hina?" She nodded, setting her chopsticks down.

"And you, Hunny? Where is Mori?" He grinned and leaned on his toes, but didn't answer her question.

"Hina, you have something on your cheek," A hand went to her reddened cheek, rubbing. He shook his head.

She tried her other side. He shook his head again.

"Here I'll get it!" Blood exploded in her cheeks as he placed his lips close and licked her cheek. Hinata's vision blackened and all she heard was giggling.

* * *

There was many things that Hunny was, but never had he been called a sadist. It wasn't in his personality.

He was the sweet, innocent, loli-shota.

"Sadist?" He cocked his head to the side and blink his wide eyes.

"It's someone that enjoy another person's pain,"

"Like the twins?" Haruhi glanced over to said men that were entertaining a few women. She glared over to them, remembering the torture they deliver to her.

"Yeah," He hummed, bouncing on his feet.

"But don't boys do it when they like a girl?"

"I guess, but that's what kids do," Haruhi paused.

"Who called you a sadist, Hunny?" He laughed.

"Takashi!" He skipped away, heading for more cake.

* * *

He would see her passing in the hall walls between certain classes, see her outside after school for her gardening club, and during lunch where she would sit outside. He noticed her because that's exactly what she didn't want. She blurred into the walls, getting lost in the flood of yellow dresses. There were louder girls, prettier girls, girls with more money, girls with more perfume.

And she was content with that.

Happy with her little corner and small amount of friends. She was peaceful and pretty and adorable.

"Ne Takashi, whose that?" The taller man turned and noticed the quiet girl before shrugging.

"She's pretty,"

* * *

Hunny was a determined type of person. He got what he wanted, he did what he needed for it. And although he looked young and his cheeks still held youth, he still felt like any grown warm blooded. And unlike the ones in the host club that didn't realize they were in love unless spelled out, he knew he liked her.

And when Hunny likes something, he takes it.

"Hina!" She blushed and smiled.

"Hunny, how are you?" He grinned and held his hands behind his back.

"Are you coming to our club today?" Her smile fell as she glanced at her shoes.

"N-Not today," She whispered before fleeing. His smile fell, eyes starting to swell. But instead of walking away, he chased after her.

"Hina!" She glanced back.

"S-Shouldn't you be going to y-your club as well?" He grabbed her hand, eyes down towards the floor.

"Why won't you come see me, Hina?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Don't you like me?"

"T-T-That's not-

"You don't even want to see me,"

"H-Hunny. ."

"She won't soil her family name," Neji plucked the blonde's hand off his cousin's.

"Neji. . ." She whispered, hands to her chest.

"To go to such a place," With a look of disgust, Neji turned, "would be unfit for the Hyuuga family."

When he started escorting her away, Hinata watched Hunny over her shoulder.

* * *

He played with the cake frosting that lingered on the plate, head downcast.

"Something's wrong with him," Kauro commented.

"Maybe there isn't enough cake," Tamaki whispered loudly to Hikaru.

"Go get him more," Tamaki nodded before delivering more cake to Hunny's table. He didn't move for it.

"Maybe he wants doughnuts. . ." More hesitantly Tamaki dropped off a plate of doughnuts.

Nothing happened.

"Try some tea," Still nothing. Tamaki started to shake.

"What's wrong with him!?" Haruhi smacked him and told him to calm down.

" Mori, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Hinata," Mori stated, not saying anything else about the matter.

* * *

Kyoya readjusted his glasses before pulling out a file. Other than Mori and Hunny, the host members huddled around the file.

"Hinata Hyuuga, from the Hyuuga clan. They own multiple popular Inns and a weapon industry. Hinata is in line to inherit it all. Looks: average, grades: average, personality: quiet and shy. Overall nothing special." Kyoya snapped the file shut.

"Why is Hunny bothered by her?" Tamaki mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"Although inconclusive, my idea is he has feelings for her," Three gasped while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"But Hunny's-"

" It's normal after all. It's taken longer than expected," Kyoya said.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing," Haruhi said blankly, "let the two of them work it out."

She turned towards the twins and Tamaki with a glare.

"So don't try anything."

* * *

Her fingers were caked with mud and she was smiling. She nodded to one of the other members before lifting a bush to plant.

"Ah Hunny," Hinata smiles softly, glancing down as she does. He grins.

"Hina, your hair is so cute!" It was pulled back into a ponytail. She blushes.

"Shouldn't you be at your club?" He smiled.

"I wanted to see you," Her face became redder, reaching down her neck and chest. He could see it better with her hair pulled back.

"A-Ah-" He laughed.

"Do you want to get some cake tomorrow, Hina?" She glanced at her dirty hands before up.

"I-I-" His smile was blinding, "ok,"

* * *

Her back was straight, hands loosely in her lap. He swung his legs as he ate, grinning from ear to ear. She plucked at the chocolate cake, savoring the sweet taste.

"Its good, ne?" She nodded, taking another bite.

"Yes, thank you," He laughed.

"Your cute, Hina!" She blushed, frowning.

"I-I wish you w-wouldn't-," She swallowed, looking down, "Say t-that kind of stuff."

"Why? It's true!" She wouldn't look at him.

"It makes m-me uncomfortable,"

"I won't lie to you though," She peeked up, finding the serious glint in his eyes, even if he continued to smile.

"So get used to it!" She smiled and nodded.

"Ah Hina," She looked up. He was reaching over the table motioning her closer.

"You have some frosting on your cheek," She wiped. Hunny shook his head so she tried the other.

The small smile on his face made her blush and remember the last time he got food off her face.

"C'mon here, I'll get it," Her hands shook and felt like blood would leak out of her ears.

"You wont l-l-l-lick me a-again, r-right?" He shook his head. So she leaned closer. This time he kissed the edge of her lip.

"Got it!" Her eyes rolled back and she dropped to the table.

* * *

She never treated him like a child, even if he acted like one. She never cooed at him or pinched his cheeks. She spoke normally and asked questions. She never acted like he needed coddling. She showed respect to him and Takashi, always sweet and kind.

So when she spoke to him in the halls with her soft voice, speaking like he was a grown adult and understood what she was saying. Spoke of her hope for her future Inn, her responsibilities, her school work. And he could feel his chest swell and he wanted to be that adult for her.

To reach and grab her hand and feel those thin fingers in his own, kiss those cheeks, and brush away her long hair.

One day she blushed and fidgeted as she spoke with him

"Um, Hunny?" He hummed blinking innocently.

"I was wondering if you would. . ." She straightened her back, trying to brush away the fear, "if you still would like me to visit you at the host club,"

By the end she was whispering, all her bravery flickering out. He nodded wildly.

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Ok,"

* * *

He brushed the crumbs from his table, placing the seats carefully, leaving one open to his right. The club watched this as Hunny busied himself, skipping about. They turned to Mori for an answer. Who shrugged.

"Hinata,"

"Hunny," Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I'm going to marry her!" Haruhi didn't know whether to laugh or smack the boy.

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet! But she will!" He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"She should be here soon!" He hummed and stood by the door, waiting.

"N-No Neji,"

"That's right. Now think about it-" The voices were muffled by the wood dividing them. Hunny's ear perked at Hinata's voice.

"I-I'm going in there," Her voice was firm.

"What will your father think?"

Hunny stood by, ear pressed against the door. Soon the twins and Tamaki followed suit.

"I-It doesn't matter,"

"Of course it matters! It matters for our family name!"

"Neji," Her voice was steel, "I'm going in there," There was a pause.

"Yes, Hinata," Hunny grinned, stepping back. Soon the door creaked open, her dark head peaking in.

"H-Hello?"

"Hina!" She pushed in, standing nervously in the threshold.

"Hunny," Hunny grinned and hugged her close. He turned to the club members.

"See? That's why I'll marry her! She's so brave when she needs to be," He squeezed her, not noticing her red cheeks.

"M-M-Marry?" He turned and nodded to her.

"That's right! I'm going to marry you some day!" At that, she passed out, still held up by Hunny.


End file.
